wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Candycoateddoom/The New 2013-2016 Code of Points
The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there will be some changes from the provisional one. There is probably another different provisional CoP that all gym fans cannot view. I'm looking forward to the new finalized CoP. I'm just going to share what I found interesting about the new rules. Most of these stuff are already known so I'm probably going to bore some of you. Vault This is new, (DVT1 + DVT2) + 10.00 - (VT1 ex deductions + VT2 ex deductions) =Final score. This would mean that Maroney's '12 VT EF would have not medal in London. Many difficult vaults have been downgraded. The Amanar to 6.3, Cheng to 6.4, Rudi to 6.2. The Mustafina (which is actually not named after her but easier to say because it's quicker than saying, round off, 1/2 on, stretched 1/1 twist), this vault could technically also be called the Pavlova etc. Mustafina was not the first gymnast to perform that vault. Anyway, it is downgraded to 6.0. Uneven Bars There will no longer be any E+E turns for 0.2CV, the Chinese loves to do these connections. The Chinese will find other creative ways to work the code though. The new code will favour release skills + release skills. They are making it harder for gymnasts to rake in the high d-scores. Oh and there is no longer a close bar element with non flight requirement. Balance Beam Not much has change. There are new mixed connections. (D) Acro + (A) dance e.g Front Aerial + Split jump = 0.1CV. D+D mixed is rewarded for two tenths, e.g Onodi + Sheep Jump = 0.2CV. Floor Exercise IMO floor has the most interesting changes. There is now an "H" value for a skill being worth eight tenths. The double double tuck is an "H" skill. There is also 0.3CV. For example a C + E (Double salto) indirect will give a gymnast 0.3CV e.g Raisman's 3/2 twists indirect to double arabian. A 3/2 indirect to triple twists will remain 0.2 CV. The code didn't really specify but I'm also pretty sure Ponor's whip + whip indirect Tsuk would be 0.3. Afanasyeva's whip + whip indirect 3/1 twists will remain 0.2CV. Missing a FWD/SWD & BWD requirement is now 0.3 deduction and not 0.5 anymore. One lunge is accepted but more than one is a 0.1 deduction. There is mixed C/D(Salto) + B(dance). This might look even worst than the leap out of tumbles. I just started to warm up to the leaps/jumps out of tumbles because it can be pretty when done well. I just wished that ugly leaps/jumps would be deducted severely or not credited. The C/D + B could be disastrous. Could you imagine double tuck + sheep jump, lol. Or front full twist + full cat leap? There are also turn connections now. I can envision a lot of ugly turn connections being performed, ugh. The formula are D+B (with step allowed) and B+B. There can be potential for some pretty turns but they will have to be performed nicely. Example double L-turn + full attitude spin. A cool spin I'll like someone to try is Memmel + illusion turn, something similar to this: (Source: dance-moms.tumblr) Risky but beautiful. It'll be interesting to see how the new floor connections will look like. Who will be the first to try the spin combos and who will do the mix combo? Lauren Mitchell? She wasn't the first to work the leaps out of passes but she was the first to popularize it in the '09-'12 code. Many people actually felt that she should have won 2009 Worlds FX. There will be 0.1 & 0.3 for lack of creative choreography. "Creative choreography, originality of elements and movements means that exercise has been constructed and is performed using new ideas, forms, interpretations and originality, thereby avoiding copying and monotony." I really like this about the code. Now hopefully they will apply the deductions. Ksenia Afanasyeva has some very original choreo. How long till everyone starts to copy her and the Russians. Russians are notoriously known for the talk to the hand poses. I see Ponor channeling the hand pose, I wonder who inspired her? How long till we see other gymnasts start to do leg choreography? To be fair to Ponor, I see Maria Paseka channeling Ponor's famous 2004 choreo CLICK HERE. (Source: starkofwinterfell.tumblr) (Source: liukin.tumblr) (Source: starkofwinterfell.tumblr) Hopefully we'll see some interesting and innovated things from this new CoP. Let the new trends begin. This is the provisional Code of Points. The skill values on the pages here will not be changed until they have been confirmed when the 2013 season begins. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrator's blogs